


Red, Blue, Yellow

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: After the Draft, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Uncertainty, implied Bayley/Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The draft surprised everyone, including Bayley. What happens now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Blue, Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> So what happens when your poly unit has to split up due to the draft?
> 
> Write fic.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE (1/23/17): Hi guys, this is Ashley way after the fact. I have not touched my AO3 account in a while, but I wanted to leave a note here. As you may notice by the tags, this fic mentions Enzo Amore. Granted, he is a minor character in the grand scheme of this fic, but I wanted to write a disclaimer that this was written prior to the knowledge of the sexual assault allegations that lead to his release from WWE. I may edit this particular fic to include different characters at a later date, but I have not supported Enzo for several months now and do not condone his actions.

Bayley sat outside, soaking in the Florida humidity and staring at her phone.

She wanted to call Sasha and Sami. Congratulate them on making it to Raw. To be happy that most of her partners were all going to be on the same show.

Except for her.

She had hoped that maybe tonight was going to be her night. She wanted the title back, yes, but she also wanted to be with Sasha and Sami again. When Finn got announced, she was over the moon and practically pushing people aside to hug him. She was still, but as the night dragged on, it was becoming more and more obvious that it wasn’t her night.

The final nail in the coffin being Carmella as the final pick for Smackdown, holding onto her as she reeled from the news as the locker room cheered.

Now she was sitting outside, refusing to take off her NXT jacket even though she was practically sweating through it. She was happy for all the loves of her life, yes, but hadn’t she done enough to earn the red or blue shirt?

She wanted to call them, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it yet.

“There she is!”

Bayley had only managed to turn slightly when she was bombarded with a face full of Carmella in blue barrelling into her for a hug. Okay, that made her smile. “Hi there, new Miss Smackdown!”

Carmella kissed her on the head as she pulled away from her and gently cupped her face. “And I brought the new Mister Raw with me.”

Bayley looked over to the side of Carmella to see Finn tailing behind her, looking sheepish in his new red shirt. It looked good on him. “Hey _cariad.”_

“Oh my god baby, are you okay,” Carmella asked, sitting on the stone planter next to her. “I know this was all kind of… unexpected.”

“Carmella, you just got the final draft pick of the night and you’re worried about _me?”_

“Well yeah,” she said matter-of-factly. “You kind of just… dipped out of there. If you’re jealous, you can say so. I know I’m jealous your misters get to spend time with mine every week now.”

“Wish I could change that,” Finn admitted with a sigh. Bayley knew he didn’t like seeing his metamours sad. She remembered how Finn didn’t leave her side until she knew Enzo was okay after Payback.

“Still,” Carmella sighed, refocusing on Bayley. “How are you?”

“I’m… okay, I think,” Bayley admitted. “I’m super happy for the both of you because you both deserve this more than anything, and I’m happy that Sami and Sasha are in the same place too, but I’m also sad I’m not going with you yet and I’m wondering what I’ve done wrong.”

“Nothing, love,” Finn said softly as he rounded around to sit on the other side of Bayley. “You’re still one of the hardest workers here. Not getting drafted tonight doesn’t mean you’re not.”

“Yeah baby, you’re a star already,” Carmella cooed as she ran her fingers through Bayley’s hair. “If Shane or Stephanie don’t see that and get you up here with us soon, they’re blind.”

Bayley sniffed, rubbing at her eyes with her sleeve to stop herself from crying. “I hope so… I’m not ready to be the last one here without the four of you.”

She felt herself being surrounded by both Finn and Carmella in a tight hug, which just made her feel even more wobbly. “We’ll make it work,” Finn assured her. “We have been for the past few months with Sami. You’ve made it work with Sasha for the better part of a year. If there’s anyone who can do this, it’s us. This… unit or whatever you want to call it.”

“I like solar system,” Carmella admitted as she nuzzled against Bayley’s shoulder. “We all revolve around Bayley like she’s the sun.”

“Stoooop it,” Bayley howled playfully, still tearing up. “You guys are gonna make me cry and I don’t know if I can stop.”

They broke apart again and Carmella leaned over to kiss Bayley gently on the lips. “The point is, you’ll be fine and fabulous. And we’ll always have a place for you, no matter where you go.”

Bayley rested her forehead against Carmella’s, smiling at her. “I hope you kick Alexa’s butt every week.”

“And I hope you kick Asuka’s,” she said with a final kiss. “Now, it’s my turn to dip. I want to call the boys if that’s okay?”

“More than,” Bayley said. “Besides, I need to talk to Finn anyway.”

Carmella winked at her before she stood up and walked away, pulling her phone to her ear. With a slightly happier sigh, she turned towards Finn and slipped her hand into his. “How are you doing?”

“I’m all over the map right now,” he sighed. “I’m excited to be going to Raw finally. I’m relieved Sami and I are going to be together. I’m sad to be leaving. I’m even sadder to be leaving you here.”

“And here I was thinking I’d leave Carmella behind,” Bayley admitted ruefully. “I guess I counted that one a bit too early, huh?”

“I think no one’s more surprised by that than Carmella,” Finn mused. “It doesn’t make you a bad girlfriend.”

Bayley sighed and looked at her phone again. “I’ve been hesitating on calling Sami and Sasha. I don’t know what I can say to them.”

“Do you want to talk to Sami together then,” Finn asked. “I haven’t talked to him yet either.”

Bayley looked at him and nodded before kissing him softly. “I do. I want to see both of my boys in red right now.”

“Okay,” Finn breathed. “Then let’s call him.”

Bayley nodded as she spun up Sami’s number on FaceTime and held the phone up for the two of them. As Sami’s face appeared on the screen, Bayley felt her heart hurt a little less. Yes, being away from them was going to hurt, but she still believed in them more than anything. “Hey, check out those matching shirts,” she said with a smile.

“I know, right,” Sami gasped. “It’s like we’re a club or something.”

That caused Finn to break down into giggles and Bayley couldn’t help but do the same.

Yeah, even with a three roster split, they were going to be okay.


End file.
